


I Like A Boy In Uniform

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleader Erica, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Football Player Scott, Forced Crossdressing, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Unconsciousness, cheerleader stiles, erica ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets forced to wear a different uniform in hopes of pumping up the crowd. Things don't go quite to plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>AU - Scott and Stiles have never met. Stiles is a cheerleader with a crush on the football player Number 11, McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like A Boy In Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I drew my own fanart -> http://quirkyasfok.tumblr.com/post/142448115015/i-made-myself-fanart-based-after-my-newest-fic-d

“Why did I say yes to this again?” 

Erica glances at him smiling wide and happy, palm palms in hand as she shakes them towards the large crowd before them. Stiles stands next to her somehow managing to look happy and extremely uncomfortable at the same time. The glitter and make up on his face itches, and he feels very naked in his current uniform. 

Stiles had been cheering for years now, so he was use to the large crowds and the usual awkwardness of being a male cheerleader. Male cheerleaders just didn’t seem to hold the same popularity as their female counter parts. He’d always loved the sport though, the pride of pulling off a difficult routine or finally accomplishing a new stunt. Plus getting to watch the usually extremely hot football players was always a major bonus. Especially his newest obsession, McCall number 11. 

“Because you know as well as I do that this is a great publicity stunt,” Erica answers. “Plus who knows maybe you’ll finally get Number 11’s attention.” 

She winks at him and Stiles can’t help but regret for the millionth time telling her about his crush. They’d become good friends the past couple years since joining the squad together, but she still always manages to find a way to get under his skin. 

“Why do I feel like this entire thing was your idea?”

Erica gives him a look of innocence while batting her eyelashes. 

“Who me? Never.” 

It had been the squad’s decision. One of which Stiles had been completely outvoted on. Lately there had been a lacking in crowd participation during games, so they’d devised new ways to get the crowd pumped. They’d updated their routines to add more risking stunts, bought devices to make themselves louder, and lastly updated their uniforms to something skimpier. The girls had gotten tinier skirts and even more revealing tops. The boys had been given form fitting shorts and slim fitting tops. Stiles was not a fan of his new uniform. He didn’t like the tightness, or the fact the shorts gave him a wedge every five minutes. 

Right now he dearly misses his new stupid uniform. Anything would be better than his current attire. They’d managed to get the crowd cheering again, but apparently the squad had decided on one more stunt to get the crowd going. One of which that to Stiles’s dismay put him in one of the girl’s uniforms, because apparently “everybody loves a boy in a skirt.” Never before had he felt more exposed in his entire life. It wasn’t helpful either that the skirt verily covered his package, or that he was one of the team’s main stunt performers. It was even less helpful that the other male on the squad had suddenly come down with the flu the day before, so Stiles was the only one being submitted to this skirt wearing nightmare. 

Like he wasn’t mocked enough for being a male cheerleader. 

“Stop fiddling with your skirt Stiles.” 

Stiles glared at Erica briefly. It wasn’t his fault the damn thing had to have a mind of its own. It kept riding up on him. What was he supposed to do, let it?

The crowd did seem more pumped than usual though, and the amount of cat calls he’d gotten was rather nice. 

Maybe people did like boys in skirts. 

_Bam!_

His vision blackened as pain exploded across his forehead. The loud shout of “faggot,” echoing clearly through the screaming and yelling that suddenly erupted around him. He felt arms on him, several voices asking if he was ok. He could Erica angrily shouting at someone, the blow of the whistle announcing a pause in the game. Then everything seemed to fade as he finally loss consciousness. 

\---

The first thing he registered was waking up with a splitting headache. The second was that his head was in somebody’s lap and that a gentle hand was running through his hair, and lastly was Erica speaking softly with a male voice that he couldn’t quite identify. 

“I think he’s waking up.”

He groaned softly forcing his eyes open. He could see Erica sitting on the ground next to him smiling softly.

“Hey buddy.” Her voice sounded hoarse and she was sporting a black eye. He blinked at her confused.

“What happened?”

“You got attacked.” It wasn’t Erica that spoke, but the person’s whose lap he’s head was resting in. He glanced up to see a familiar pair of shining chocolate eyes and a crooked jaw.

Number 11, McCall. 

He was even more beautiful up close. 

“Somebody in the crowd threw a bottle at your head knocking you unconscious. A fight broke out amongst the crowd, and the game got canceled.”

“Oh,” Stiles licked his lips. “I’m sorry.”

Number 11 gave him a confused him look. 

“Don’t be sorry dude. It was the fucker that threw the bottles fault the game got canceled. I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Stiles feels a flush rise on his cheeks. 

“You are?”

Scott smiles. 

“Of course dude. I’d hate for my favorite cheerleader to get hurt.” 

Number 11 seems startled by his own words, a blush darkening on his own cheeks. 

“I mean uh…”

Across from them they can hear Erica snickering, smirking smugly at both of them. 

“I knew this uniform change was a good idea. Wait until I tell the rest of the squad.”

He knew this entire thing was her idea. 

“I told you not everybody likes a boy in a skirt Erica.”

“Maybe, but it seems the ones that truly matter do.”

Number 11 if possible blushes even darker. 

Later Stiles learns that Erica had managed to climb into the stands, and had gone after the man who had attacked him. He also comes to learnt that Number 11’s first name is Scott, and Scott has apparently been watching Stiles just as much as he had been watching Scott. Erica teases both of them about this for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
